We Forgot
by Hellmanns
Summary: Based on the 1987 Top 40 Hit "As We Lay", this story revolves around an 1899 newsgirl's troubled heart. Features Newsies Race and Original Character Pin, courtesy of Sage.


We Forgot  
  
It's morning, And we slept the night away. It happened, Now we can't turn back the hands of time.  
  
I was picturing us from a bird's eye view, as if there were a photographer perched on the ceiling ready to snap us into memory forever. His arm was outstretched with my head resting on top, my hair probably disheveled and wavy. His other hand lay across his bare chest that poked out of the covers like my shoulder peeked out of my off-white shirt. Well, it wasn't really mine; it was Race's. My hand touched his other side, my arm resting on the chest so I kind of hugged his middle which lay face-up with nothing to hide.  
My thoughts flew to last night and I only felt comfortable. What a release it gave me, to just be with somebody and about all of it only be concerned with how he made my body feel. No question about it; it was fun.  
  
It's morning, Sunlight shines across your sleepy face.  
  
It was true, about the sunlight. Of course I had been attracted to him in the night - who wouldn't be? - but even after the act his face was good; not the same, but still kind of palish with the small features and dark thin eyebrows. He turned his face to me and, taking his hand from his chest and holding my chin with it instead, kissed my cheek. "You gonna be okay?" he asked in that thin tenor voice. "Yeah, I am." I smiled and gave him one last squeeze before removing my hand from his side. He left the bed and I watched his tall, lanky body walk the room and listened to the floorboards creak with his weight. Before I knew it his shirt was pulled on and his vest was being tugged through the shoulders of it so besides the pants, he had the touch of darkness that he needed. After some fuss, the hat was on top of the jet black hair, and he was complete.  
  
The new day Brings reality and we must go our Separate ways  
  
I sat up and looked at him. "Hey, Pin." He stopped and looked back, innocent-faced. "Yeah?" "Ya think Race'll find out?" "Well, ya not gonna tell 'im, ah ya?" "No." I chuckled. That was a funny thought. I became serious again. "It ain't one o' dose times wheah he needs ta know." He frowned and sat down next to me. "Whadda ya mean, one o' dose times?" "Dis ain't gonna happen again, so he don't need to know about it." I smiled, content. Me and Pin had a special relationship. He looked at his hands, smiling as I was and rose.  
  
What a lovely night we had As we shared each other, We forgot about all the pain we cause As we slept the night away  
  
I wasn't dreading seeing Race. In fact, I was looking forward to it. He had something; well, everything, truth be told, that no one else could give me now. Pin couldn't do it. He had already done it. I didn't need him anymore, and it was good. I only needed Race. I had no feelings of regret. No remorse. I did what was good for me. What felt good. What felt.. "Arright, I'ma start out now," were his parting words. "Thanks."  
  
As we lay We forgot about tomorrow as we lay Didn't think about the price we have to pay  
  
I would never, never want to hurt him, He would never understand. You belonged to me for just one night As we slept the night away, As we lay.  
  
The next night I couldn't sleep so I walked down the corridor to the extra room, where Pin and I had been the one night. I opened the door.  
  
There was he, unmistakably. There was someone in the bed with him. Beside him was someone. They were asleep, so I didn't wake them. Closing the door, I smiled incredulously. How did I feel? How did IT feel? Like I couldn't think ever again because a mind-numbing blow to the head had chosen me for its victim. I laughed..I was pretty sure I was insane right then. "Here I thought I was the one..and now HE- " I laughed some more and slid down the wall and landed on the floor. And then there were voices. Giggles. Not just voices. "..wasn't that her?" Giggle. "Yeah. It was." "Well didn't she see us?" "Probably did. Serves hah right, da lousy bitch - C'meah.." More giggles.  
  
What could I say? We forgot about tomorrow as we lay. 


End file.
